A False Front (Imperials)
|faction = Imperial Legion |type = Civil War quest |QuestID = CWMission03 }} A False Front is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must discretely provide the Stormcloaks with false intelligence to disrupt their strategic efficiency by intercepting orders from a Stormcloak courier. Background Legate Rikke has sent me to intercept the Stormcloak Courier passing through the area and relieve him of his documents. I am then to return to base camp where I will receive forged documents that I, posing as an enemy courier, will deliver to the enemy commander in Dawnstar. Objectives #Find the Stormcloak courier #Retrive the Stormcloak courier's package #Bring the documents to Legate Rikke #Bring the forged documents to Frorkmar Banner-Torn Walkthrough After successfully defending Whiterun on behalf of the Imperial Legion, the next leg of the "Reunification of Skyrim" quest will begin. Unless the Imperial Legion already holds the Pale during the negotiations of Season Unending, the very first target will be to claim this hold. Speaking to General Tullius will initiate the next stage of the quest: "You'd be wasted as a regular soldier. I have special plans for you. You'll be of greater use to me with greater flexibility. Make your way to our hidden military camp in the Pale. Rikke will have important tasks for you, and will need you when we reclaim the capital." Legate Rikke can now be found in the Pale Imperial Camp, and wishes to send false orders to the Stormcloaks in Dawnstar. In order to do this, she needs real Stormcloak Orders to forge. Stormcloak couriers often stop at the nearby inns between Dawnstar and Windhelm. If an innkeeper can be persuaded to help, the orders can be more easily intercepted: "I need you to deliver some false orders to the Stormcloak commander in Dawnstar. But first we need to get our hands on some rebel orders to make the forgeries." ... "See if you can't 'convince' one of those innkeepers to help you. One way or another, get me those documents. But don't do anything rash if you go to Windhelm." Finding the Stormcloak courier Legate Rikke's order requires the Dragonborn to intercept the Stormcloak Courier at either the Nightgate Inn or Candlehearth Hall in Windhelm. The courier will be absent on arrival. If encouraged to talk, the innkeeper can give more information: Seen any Stormcloak couriers lately? :His life is in danger. :Maybe some gold will help? : ''"Seems your purse is lighter than you thought."}} :I don't have time for this. I can get rough with you if I have to. "Now, now! That won't be necessary. He was here... ..." :Never mind. "Hmph." Note: they will say, "He was here, but he left... ...," as well as a unique response depending on the reply chosen by the Dragonborn, for any answer chosen. If asked, "Seen any Stormcloak couriers lately?" again after the information has been given, they will only repeat where he is. Or, if the courier is found still at the inn, he can simply be pickpocketed for the order while he is at the bar. Retrieving the documents Once the courier is located, obtain the documents from him, either by pickpocketing or by looting his corpse. If spoken to at either of the inns, the following conversation will occur: "Can't stop to chat, citizen." I'm not here to talk. I'm here for those documents. "Is that so?" Never mind. "Hmph." If the first option is chosen, he will then pull out his sword and attack the Dragonborn. If killed, a bounty of 1000 will be obtained. Alternatively, one can use a sneak attack to kill him which will not induce a bounty. Meeting the courier on the road and fighting him in seclusion is ideal, as it allows for stealing his armor as well. Alternatively, if followed, the courier may be attacked by a troll just east of the Nightgate Inn at the Forsaken Cave and easily killed by it, making acquiring the documents much easier. Returning the documents Once the Stormcloak documents are obtained, return to Legate Rikke at the Pale Imperial Camp where she will "correct" the documents: "Very good... Let's see what you have here. Interesting... They know more of our plans than I expected... It would seem Fort Dunstad is in need of reinforcements... We'll make sure they won't be getting those... One moment while I 'correct' some of these documents... That should do it. Make sure those forged documents get to the Stormcloak commander in Dawnstar. It'll throw him off our trail, allowing us to maneuver more freely." Rikke will then order the Dragonborn to take the forged papers to the Stormcloak commander Frorkmar Banner-Torn in Dawnstar. Delivering the forged documents The general will be waiting in his quarters in The White Hall. Approaching him in appropriate garb will aid in the deception. The commanding officer will be satisfied with the forgery. With the "new" information in hand, he will make the necessary provisions and indicate that the Windpeak Inn would be a nice place to get a drink for a job well done. Instead, return to Legate Rikke with news of success. Frorkmar's response to the Dragonborn will differ depending on what armor they are wearing: I have important documents for you, sir. "Is that so? I don't recognize you. Why aren't you wearing your Stormcloak colors?" :Ditched it for this. Easier to sneak past the guard. "I suppose it would be. Good thinking. All right. Let's take a look... Ah, good. Looks like the reinforcements for the fort are on the way. And we have some information about enemy troop movements as well. Excellent. It's not easy running messages, what with Imperials scouts crawling all over the place. Well done. Why don't you grab yourself a drink at the Windpeak before heading back?" Or, if the Dragonborn is wearing Stormcloak Armor, he will not doubt that they are indeed the courier: I have important documents for you, sir. "All right. Let's take a look... ..." After accepting the papers, he will then hand the Dragonborn 5 . Return to Rikke with the news of success for a reward of leveled gold, which will trigger the next stage of the "Reunification of Skyrim" quest. Journal Trivia *If the documents were stolen from the courier, the Dragonborn may be visited by some Hired Thugs sent by him. *If Dawnstar is given to the Imperials during "Season Unending," this quest will not be given. *Upon returning to Legate Rikke after giving the forged documents to the general in Dawnstar, she may give the Dragonborn 1000 a split second before initiating conversation with her, and she will simply say "Good job!," then continue with her dialogue like normal once spoken to. *If the Dragonborn has a bounty, Frorkmar will not converse with them and so cannot be given the documents. Removing this bounty will allow them to be handed over. *If one finishes the Battle for Whiterun and promptly starts Reunification of Skyrim, the Dragonborn can arrive at the camp via fast travel before Legate Rikke, with the objective marker pointing to the middle of the camp. *The documents are misspelled StormCloak Documents instead of Stormcloak Documents. *If the Dragonborn has summoned Lucien Lachance, and chose the option "I'm not here to talk. I'm here for those documents," Lachance will attack and kill the courier when the courier attacks. This will not incur a bounty, even if the courier is slain front of a witness. de:Die falsche Front (Kaiserliche Legion) es:Un falso frente (Legión Imperial) ru:Дезинформация (Имперский легион) Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Quests